


Super High School Level Drabbles #5

by zenonaa



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabbles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: From Wikipedia: a drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title.#5: Even more drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> all of these were requested and sorry for everyone who has to scroll past this on the ao3 page lol

**celegiri**

* * *

  * **admitting something personal to the other**



 Celes steps aside, allowing Kyouko entrance to her room. The tablecloth at the table they sit at matches Celes’s hair, and the roses in the vase on it her eyes.

“How can I be of assistance?” asks Celes with a simper.

“... What’s my rank?” Kyouko asks back.

“Pardon?” says Celes, eyebrows skilfully arched.

“Naegi-kun told me that you rank our classmates. What’s my rank?”

“Curious, are you?’

“Yes.”

Celes leans forward, skin by her eyes crinkled. “That’s just for the boys, darling.”

Kyouko’s shoulders sink. “So you’re not interested in girls?”

There’s a glint in Celes’s eyes. “The opposite, Kirigiri-san.”

* * *

  **ishimaru and asahina**

* * *

  * **taking a ballroom dancing class together**



Kiyotaka stands tall, alone and unaided, despite the plastic chairs littered around his side of the gym, despite the wall behind that can withstand his weight, despite the few people not dancing.

One such person, Aoi, marches up to him. He glances at her, then away.

She follows his gaze. “No partner?”

“We’re high school students,” he explains.

That doesn’t stop Makoto and Kyouko, or Chihiro and Mondo, or even Byakuya and Touko.

“Wanna dance?” asks Aoi.

“I can’t ballroom dance,” he apologises.

Aoi giggles. “Same. C’mon, it’s just a class.”

She takes his hand and they fumble about together.

* * *

  **syogami**

* * *

  * **realising they've fallen for each other**



Byakuya stares. Syo smirks and gives the remote another lick, not once breaking eye contact.

“If you still want to turn it off, go ahead,” she says and she offers him the remote, Attack on Titan on the television behind her.

“Turn that garbage off right now,” he snarls.

“Nah. Ooh, maybe you should spank me, Darling!”

His cheeks glow. “You just say whatever pops into your one-track mind, don’t you? How disgusting... shameless...”

He grabs a butt cheek. She shivers, grinning.

“... Addicting,” he murmurs, and pulls her closer, into a kiss.

Syo freezes, then warms, and then gradually melts. **  
**

* * *

  **togafuka**

* * *

  *   **double date ft hagakure/shinobu**



“What about this one?” asks Yasuhiro.

A pause.

“Nope,” says Shinobu.

Nearby, Byakuya, with his back to them, taps his foot and glares down the aisle. He hears clinking as Yasuhiro returns the beer bottle to the shelf.

More clinking suggests that Yasuhiro picked up another.

“What about this one?” asks Yasuhiro. “It’s giving me wavy sunshine vibes.”

Byakuya shoots him a cold look.

“No winning code under the cap there either,” Shinobu says, and Yasuhiro’s shoulders sink.

“We’ll be late! A-And you can’t even bring beer into the cinema,” whines Touko.

Yasuhiro points. “Not with that attitude.”

Shinobu giggles.

* * *

  * **guilty pleasure**



Even Byakuya’s sexy citrus scent struggles to reach her once Touko enters the Zone. He phases through her bubble and sets her cup of rosehip tea onto the bedside table. Sat with her on their bed now, his eyes wander from her clenched jaw to the text document on her laptop.

His eyebrows raise like steam from Touko’s cup.

“Is that us?” he asks.

Byakuya’s voice seeps through to her. “... Huh?”.

He points. “We did that specific thing last night.”

“No! I m-mean... it could be...”

“If you need a refresher, let me know,” he murmurs into her burning ear.

* * *

  * **wedding planning**



Touko is sipping tea on her couch when someone kicks the door open. She screams. Komaru screams back.

“W-What is it?” asks Touko, whose soul almost sprung out of her body.

“W-Why did you scream?” Komaru asks, eyes equally wide.

“You tried to break the door down! It wasn’t even locked... What’s the big idea?”

Komaru looks off to the side.

“Don’t tell me you forgot!” says Touko.

“No!” Though Komaru falls silent for several seconds. She clicks her fingers. “I remember! You made me your wedding planner but Togami-san keeps meddling!”

Touko smirks. “It is his wedding... and mine.”

* * *

  *   **teddy bears**



Polaris peers through the single cellophane side of the box. The two teddy bears in the box match, their only difference being that one has a purple ribbon by its ear and the other bear has a white ribbon, bordered by purple, with no strands.

She fiddles with a corner of the box, finding it loose.

“Did you already open it?” she asks Touko, who jumps.

“Y-Yes, but only to reattach that one’s bowtie to its ear,” Touko explains. “The teddy bear business is so damn heterosexual...”

The bear with the purple ribbon has stitches under its chin.

Polaris nods.

* * *

  * **swapped crush**



A shadow falls onto Touko’s book. Without looking up, she knows who it belongs to and glares, making the print harder to read.

“Fukawa,” says Byakuya, confirming her hunch. “Oogami just diagnosed my illness. I know why I feel nauseous, but only when near you...”

Touko hopes he can feel the heat behind her eyes. “I-It’s because I stink! I know! You d-don’t have to rub it in, Togami!”

She flounces out of the library.

He reaches for her. “Wait!”

His hand lowers.

“It’s love.”

The confession tastes like vomit. Byakuya sighs, glad that she left before he said it.

* * *

  * **lost while hiking**



Touko stares at her hands through her breath and rubs them together. A bit further ahead, Byakuya shuffles an unwieldy map, rotating it in his hands.

She hunches her shoulders. “We’re not lost, are we?”

Though, if they were, they could gather wood from the trees lower down the mountain, build a house and repopulate the earth.

Well, populate the mountain.

“No,” he says, and stops spinning the map. “We’re simply exploring new territory. We’ll be back at our cabin before it’s dark.”

He holds up one fist dramatically. Touko swoons.

They return before it gets dark... the next day.

* * *

  *   ** **spending a whole morning in bed****



Rather than the day’s first conversation be a conventional ‘good morning’, Byakuya and Touko take turns groaning. Morning rays bubble on Byakuya’s cheek. He wrests up the duvet and pulls it over his head, taking shelter in its darkness.

This does not bode well with Touko, who burrows her way in and attaches herself to his chest. Their legs lace together and her arms wrap around him with strength that her slim frame gives no indication of possessing.

If they had work, Byakuya would get ready for it, hungover or not, but they don’t, so they stay as they are.

* * *

  *   ** **caught making out****



 “Yo, Togami-chi!” Yasuhiro says from the doorway. He extracts his hand from the silver stomach lining of his bag of chips and strides over to the couch, which Byakuya currently lies on, face down. When closer, Yasuhiro squints, though soon grins. “Fukawa-chi! Didn’t see you under there.”

Byakuya slips his hands out of Touko’s blouse. Touko wiggles beneath him.

“What are you doing here?” asks Byakuya, glaring, cheeks flushed.

“You left your front door open again.” Yasuhiro plops down by their feet. “Also, you just ran out of milk.”

Touko throws a cushion at Yasuhiro. “Get out!”

He scrambles away.

* * *

  *   ** **decorating their first house/apartment****



Touko drops the last box just inside by the front door, where it joins the rest. She has lived in houses before, and apartments and dormitories and hotel rooms, but shared none of them with Byakuya. None felt like home.

He doesn’t take long to find, in the living room, wiping his finger across the surface top of a mahogany lamp table. Eyes narrowed, he rubs his thumb and index finger together. No dust. His shoulders relax.

She scampers off but returns shortly with a portrait of them both, and hangs it over the fireplace.

“Perfect,” he murmurs. Touko nods.

* * *

  * ****watching their child graduating high school****



Byakuya’s graduation takes place in the gym of a school with no vault doors that open via a big red button like in his parents’ stories, like in Touko’s I-Novel. He peeks over his shoulder and spots his parents seated at chairs on the other side of the aisle down the middle. Touko gestures sharply as she chatters to Togami, who listens and nods at the unoccupied stage.

“Good luck with your speech,” says Byakuya’s friend, Sayaka Naegi, next to him. “You’ll be representing all of us, so don’t mess up, okay?”

With his mother’s deposition, he jumps. “I won’t.”

* * *

  * ****spending all morning in bed togafuka, but because they were up all night watching old movies****



 Morning beams through the window when the credits roll. Touko shields her eyes and wiggles, propped up by more pillows than she likes to sleep with. Had she fallen asleep? She knows the plot of Bullet Ballet thoroughly, so no gaps in the story exist in her mind to help determine whether she nodded off at all.

A yawn rolls up her body. Her shoulders try to lift but Byakuya’s head weighs down one.

Touko feels under the blanket for her phone and texts Komaru, asking her to come over an hour later than arranged, and then closes her eyes.

* * *

  **naegiri**

* * *

  *   **apartment**



If Makoto and Kyouko owned a dog, which they totally don’t because their apartment building has a strict policy on there being no dogs allowed, the Japanese Chin would be nestled on Makoto’s lap.

“What about Kenichi?” suggests Makoto.

Kyouko raps her fingers against the couch armrest. “... Perhaps.”

He presses his lips together tightly and decides to think of something else.

“Junichi?” he tries.

“... Those are all common dog names,” she says. “If someone was to overhear us, they should hear something more uncommon.”

They think in silence.

“Spike?” suggests Makoto.

Kyouko smiles. “That will suffice.”

“Spike Chunsoft?”

“Just Spike.”

* * *

  *   **finding out each other's darkest secret**



“Naegi-kun,” says Kyouko, standing beside a low table between two couches that face each other.

Makoto, under Jin’s desk, bumps his head when he tries to rise. He yelps and steps back, rubbing his head as he straightens.

“What are those?” he asks, in regards to the papers that Kyouko shuffles in her hands.

“The memories and pasts that Monobear threatened to reveal,” she says.

His eyes widen.

“Mine says I hide something shameful under my gloves,” Kyouko remarks nonchalantly, flipping through. She hesitates. “You wet the bed until 5th grade?”

“Nyehs.”

“... Gross,” she replies, but smiles at its innocence.

* * *

  *   **realising they’ve fallen for each other**



Kyouko raps the table but can’t pierce through the heavy air. She glances across the cafeteria. Aoi stares at a doughnut. Yasuhiro rolls his crystal ball over in his hand, peering into its nothingness, eyes narrowed. At another table, Byakuya has his head turned away from everyone. Touko stands nearby, head bowed.

None of them stir, as if under a spell, and Kyouko’s stomach lurches as she realises that she’s acting like them.

But she knows that Makoto’s sacrifice was for the best, was right... was... was...

Her hands shake more with every ‘was’.

She hurries toward the incinerator room.

* * *

  * **karaoke**



Leon slowly turns his head as he scans the recreation room. “Togami?”

A range of retorts quiver on Byakuya’s lips. “... No.”

“Cool, cool.” Leon’s eyes drift past Makoto, and then lurch back. “Naegi!”

Makoto looks up from Byakuya and Kyouko’s chess game. “Huh?”

“Here!” Leon shakes his microphone.

“I don’t know...”

“I’ll sing with you,” offers Sayaka, sat on the couch beside Makoto.

“But you’re singing with me after,” Leon butts in.

Kyouko rises. “I’ll go.”

Byakuya pouts. Leon chooses a love song, smirking.

Though they blush and Makoto fumbles initially, they finish the song and perform a smooth encore.

* * *

  *   **decorating their first home**



Coconut fibre limbs and bojobo nut extremities dangle downward. Two dolls hang from a shared loop, fitted around a nail embedded in the living room wall.

“They’re not cursed, are they?” Makoto asks, eyeing their pinprick eyes and carved, curved smiles.

“Quite the opposite,” Kyouko replies. “Depending on their arrangement, they grant a certain wish.”

According to the slip that accompanied Yasuhiro’s housewarming gift, anyway.

One wears a stringy skirt. She crosses its hands over. Then, the other doll’s, only she crosses them over the first doll’s body.

“What wish is that?” Makoto asks.

Kyouko closes her eyes. “Long life.”

* * *

  * **water fight**



Soon after they moved in together, Makoto learns the answer to a question that though he never wondered, let alone asked, he feels satisfaction when it comes to his attention.

Kyouko Kirigiri wears washing up gloves over her custom gloves.

She passes him a plate to dry and seeing his face, she hesitates, frowning. “Why are you smiling like that?”

His lips twitch. The smile proves too powerful to quash. “N-Nothing, I’m just... happy to be with you.”

Her cheeks glow pink and she flicks some dishwater at him. He blinks, but swiftly retaliates.

They have to mop up later.

* * *

  * **caught making out despite not being together**



“It’s all gone,” insists Makoto as he steps over a bucket, heading toward the back of the utility closet. “You’ll see for yourself...”

Kyouko shows her palm to him. “No, I believe you.”

He hesitates. “So why-?”

She strokes his cheek. Makoto forgets to breathe out, and soon can only think about how soft and warm her lips are as he pulls Kyouko closer.

“Upupupu...!” says Monobear, nearby.

They spring apart. His hot face threatens to melt him. Kyouko’s threatens to burn everything around her.

Monobear whips out a bingo card from behind its back and crosses out a box.

* * *

  * **going on a double date ft ikuzono**



 Makoto, Kyouko and Sayaka watch in awe as Mukuro, standing off to the side, balances boxes of popcorn on her arms, wears two cups of cola on her head and holds additional cups of cola in each hand.

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” asks Sayaka, fist pressed against her mouth.

Mukuro nods, ticket between her teeth.

Sayaka bats her eyelashes and Mukuro wobbles, scarlet, but drops nothing.

They troop into the auditorium. When it’s dark, Mukuro rests her hand on top of Sayaka’s, tattoo on show. Kyouko slips her glove off and does the same to Makoto.

* * *

  **leon and asahina**

* * *

“You promised you’d come,” Aoi huffs, carrying a bundle of hockey sticks across the field.

Leon stretches his neck, hands in his trouser pockets. “Classes aren’t compulsory.”

That earns him a glare.

“Who thought having classes in the morning was a good idea anyway?” he asks. “Especially one that involves running around and getting sweaty.”

“Hmph,” Aoi goes, and pushes her shoulder against the door of the shed where the hockey sticks go.

Leon opens it for her. “Look, I’ll buy you a coffee tomorrow morning to make up for it.”

Aoi pouts but says, “And donuts.”

He smirks. “Alright.”

* * *

**naekusaba**

* * *

  * **forgetting their wedding anniversary**



Makoto rubs his eyes. When his vision refocuses, he notices a tray on his lap, with orange juice and fruit, bright like the morning’s sun, and toast as dark as his wife’s hair. He shifts and the tray starts to tilt, but hands that aren’t his catch it.

“Hey, be careful,” says Mukuro.

“S-Sorry,” he replies, scratching his chin. “Thanks. This was lovely to wake up to... Really.”

She cracks a smile. “It’s no problem... Happy anniversary, dear.”

Her cheeks pinken.

His face pales. “It’s today? Not next week? Crap!”

Mukuro doesn’t mind receiving her custom-made bunny plush slightly late.

* * *

  * **caught making out despite not being together**



Makoto doesn’t have enough hair to fill Mukuro’s fists. Even if she held his ahoge, that would only fit in one hand, making Mukuro resemble a fisherman posing with her catch of the day. Mukuro cups his cheeks instead and squeezes them. As if she clicked a button, his lips spring apart. She leans in closer, tongue leading the way.

The closet door swings open, illuminating their surroundings, and Byakuya almost steps on them.

They jolt apart.

“Togami-kun!” Makoto splutters. “I... dropped some paperclips, and-”

“You never fooled anyone,” Byakuya replies. He steps back and closes the door on them.

* * *

**SonSouDam**

* * *

  * **protecting each other**



The floor sways. Gundam, back pressed against one of the metal plates on the walls, stares through the room’s only window at the sky stained the same colour as Sonia’s eyes, as Kazuichi’s eyes. As his eyes.

“What if they’re pretending they’re not gonna kill us and shoot us when we get off the boat?” asks Kazuichi, teeth showing even when not talking.

Sonia strokes her hands down her cheeks, smile wide. “That would be amazeballs...”

“We’ll despair until the end,” Gundam says, and he takes hold of their hands unflinchingly.

No poison in his veins could taint them further.

* * *

  **sondam**

* * *

  * **little red riding hood**



Sonia approaches her grandma’s bed, soon frowning. “What big hands, you have!”

“All the better to hold spherical objects with, sweetie,” says ‘Grandma’.

“What an incongruous character design that strongly hints you’ll die before the game ends, you have!”

“Eh???”

“And what a big mouth!”

“That’s for eating you... out!” says ‘Grandma’, springing to her feet.

Sonia rips off Grandma’s mask. “You’re the short guy I met on the way here!”

Fortunately, Gundam then bursts into the cottage. Half a zoo hurtles in after.

“Ariana Grande! T-That’s not how the story goes!” screams the short guy as he gets eaten.

* * *

  * **protecting each other**



Sonia gets a fair way into explaining her theory that Genocider Syo attends their school when she hears Gundam say, “Come out!” and realises that he fell behind.

Three buff Reserve Course students block Gundam’s path.

“Fools,” he says, in a fighting stance, twelve hamsters perched on his arms and head. “Your whistling and remarks aren’t fit for felines or humans! If you value your life, you-”

One of them slams his fist into Gundam’s face.

She sprints over, satchel thumping against her hip. The students turn but don’t have time to even think before she unleashes a roundhouse kick.

* * *

  * **water fight**



Tanaka stands still with a hand to his forehead for so long that Sonia considers contracting his poison so she can check his pulse.

His eyes open.

“We’re not alone,” he says.

Sonia’s shoulders twitch. Before she can query him, a bush rustles. Kazuichi leaps out, pistol aimed at Sonia’s white shirt, and he pulls the trigger.

She braces herself but feels nothing. Her arms lower. Eyes open.

Tanaka lies on the floor.

“Gundam-san!” she wails, and drops to her knees. Sonia cradles his head against her bosom.

“H-Hey, he’s faking it! It’s just a water gun fight,” Kazuichi says.

* * *

**gundamiki**

* * *

  * **protecting each other**



Sitting on the infirmary’s bed, Mikan shakily brings the ice pack toward Gundam’s eye, which stands out on his gaunt face, but before contact can be made, he flings up a hand.

She flinches.

“My poison,” he reminds her. “No antidote here could hope to reign victorious against its potency...”

“I won’t touch,” she promises.

Inconvenient though it proves, she patches him up. They bathe in silence for a while.

“Y-You didn’t have to defend me,” she mumbles.

“Keh. I couldn’t allow the Petulant One to curse a fair maiden.”

“W-What did you call me?”

Gundam tugs his scarf higher.

* * *

  **soudabuki**

* * *

  *   **stayed up all night watching old movies**



Kazuichi’s head lolls sideways and he starts to tilt toward the closest couch arm, but a loud voice has him straighten with a jolt.

“Mood gorning!” chirps Ibuki. “Sleepy much? Ibuki watched two Godzillas without you.”

“S’aint no way you’re still jacked on energy,” he grumbles, rubbing his eyes. “You sure you’re not a robot?”

She pouts. “Is Kazuichi-chan still employing bad pickup lines despite already dating Ibuki?”

Kazuichi lowers his hands. “No, I-”

He notices ink smudges on the sides of his fists.

“Did you seriously draw on my face while I was sleeping again?” he shouts.

Ibuki cackles.

* * *

  **kuzusouda**

* * *

  * **a totally heterosexual invitation**



“Tch, you’re late,” says Fuyuhiko, waiting by the old lodge.

Kazuichi rubs the back of his neck. “My zipper got stuck. Anyway, do you wanna see a movie tomorrow? As a guys’ night out. They’re showing Another Lonely Hitman.”

Fuyuhiko’s face lights up. “Huh? Really?”

Then it dims with suspicion.

“You had to tell me this at 2am... why?”

“W-Well, It’ll just be us. If the others knew, they’d get jealous...”

“Just us...?” Fuyuhiko squints. “Is this a date?”

Kazuichi’s silence doesn’t deny it.

Blushing, Fuyuhiko turns his head to one side. “... If you’re late for this, I’ll kill you.”

* * *

  **hinazumi**

* * *

  *   **making a blanket fort**



“Those better be washed,” says Mahiru, edging on a threat.

“They’re straight from the airing cupboard,” Hajime assures her. He dumps them on the couch, presses his hand against his lower back and stretches slightly.

Mahiru nods slowly, staring at the blankets . “Well... We best get to work, right? Or do you expect them come to life and pitch themselves?”

Hajime doesn’t, so he starts arranging the blankets. Thankfully, Mahiru steps in and contributes, and soon their couch has been transformed into a blanket fort.

She climbs in. “Come on!”

He comes on. Mahiru leans her head on his shoulder.

* * *

**kuzupeko**

* * *

  * **fluffy animals**



Peko and Fuyuhiko have just passed under the sign of the ranch when Monomi appears.

“Hello!” says Monomi, twirling. “Did you come to play a song to a cow?”

Fuyuhiko’s face twitches. “I want lamb chops for dinner, so show me the best you’ve got, you shitty rabbit!”

“Awah! You’ll scare them away!”

Another twitch, but he speaks quieter. “Just... get them.”

Monomi waves its wand, conjuring a dozen lambs. Fuyuhiko peeks at Peko, who bites her lip, trembling.

After an hour spent judging them up close, Fuyuhiko announces that he wants to grab a burger at the diner instead.

* * *

**komamiki**

* * *

  * **forgetting their wedding anniversary**



“Maybe it’s to remind you to take out the trash?” suggests Hajime.

Nagito follows his gaze to the ribbon tied into a bow around Nagito’s little finger and shakes his head. “No, that can’t be it. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be in your kitchen talking to you!”

Hajime pulls a face as he sips his coffee, while Nagito bursts out laughing.

Chiaki hums and leans her cheek against Hajime’s shoulder. “Maybe you should have tied another ribbon to remind you...”

“I’ll have to ask Mikan if-” Nagito clicks his fingers. “Our wedding anniversary! Of course!”

He runs out.

“... Seriously?” asks Hajime.

* * *

**fukawa and the warriors of hope**

* * *

  * **moving on**



When Nagisa looks up from their lap, the waiting room seems to stretch out in all directions. They hunch their shoulders and hug their legs, feeling like a kid again.

Maybe they are one, still.

“Kotoko, you’ll be with Naegi,” says Touko, and her finger twitches as it changes target. “Jataro, Kirigiri. Daimon, Asahina. And Nagisa...”

They meet her eyes.

“... Byakuya-sama,” she says.

 _That guy._ Nagisa tenses.

Kotoko pretends her hand is a sockpuppet and mimes it talking. “Geez, we already know their names. What are they like?”

Touko frowns. “Y-You’ll have an hour to find out for yourself, soon.”

* * *

**soudam**

* * *

  * **spending the whole morning in bed**



Kazuichi jabs Gundam in the chest. “Oi, this is your fault! Get up! If we’re quick, we might make it for lunch at least...!”

Gundam glares up at him, face peeking out from blankets and the folds of his scarf. The guy wears his scarf to bed. No joke.

“Now is not the time for your jests,” replies Gundam.

“What?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You are to blame. For a man so reliant on technology, you didn’t set an alarm!”

“W-Well, it ain’t my fault the only cock you brought was in your pan-”

Gundam shoves his pillow into Kazuichi’s face.

* * *

**miamura**

* * *

  * **finding out each other's darkest secret**



Near the door of Miaya’s dorm, back against the wall, Kimura hugs a box of chocolates against her chest, almost crushing it. Fearing she might chicken out soon, she adjusts her respirator mask and marches over to the door...

... which is ajar.

Her brow furrows and she slips inside. Only one light seems to be on.

“... so it will replace the old memories?” asks a boy with straggly black hair and slippers.

Miaya nods, wheelchair parked at her desk.

“Then maybe Enosh...” He trails off, leaning closer to Miaya’s laptop.

Kimura leaves the chocolates on a coffee table and flees.

* * *

**mikan, sagishi and ryota**

* * *

  * **a movie night**



“Snacks?” Sagishi barks.

“Y-Yes!” squeaks Mikan as she totters in, arms laden with boxed and wrapped foods.

Ryota jolts to his feet, almost as unsteady but without Mikan’s excuse. “T-Tsumiki-san! You should have made more than one trip!”

Sagishi draws a tick on his clipboard. “Pillows?

“In the corner,” Ryota replies.

The pillows receive a glance from Sagishi, who ticks again. “Movie?”

“Howl’s Moving castle is standing by,” says Mikan, on one knee, looking at the projector set up on Ryota’s desk.

Another tick.

“Snacks?” repeats Sagishi.

Ryota furrows his brow. “... You already said that.”

“No harm in double checking.”

* * *

  **chikyojuzo**

* * *

  * **bowling**



“I got eight!” whoops Chisa as the pinsetter clears and replenishes the pins. She punches the air and swaps places with Juzo, who swaggers up and high-fives her outstretched hand along the way.

According to the board, Juzo’s score falls significantly behind that of his friends even though Kyosuke never played before today.

Kyosuke walks over. “Your technique is off, Sakakura.”

Juzo’s face sets aflame as Kyosuke pushes his body flush against Juzo from behind. Then, Kyosuke grips the back of Juzo’s hands, and Juzo twitches free accidentally, hurling the ball forward.

It forms a crater halfway down the lane.

* * *

  * **ice cream**



Chisa hops into a halt at their table, ice cream parlor visible behind her. She holds a mint cone toward Juzo, who points at another one.

“I prefer vanilla,” he says.

“I’m having vanilla, Kyosuke’s having strawberry and you’re having mint,” she replies.

Juzo’s brow creases. “Mint and strawberry give me gas.”

Kyosuke blinks, frowning.

“W-Well, they give me diarrhea,” she counters.

“I’ll pass out!”

“I’ll die!”

“Me too!”

Kyosuke sighs and plucks the vanilla cone out of her hands. Juzo and Chisa pout but settle for mint and strawberry respectively.

Neither die, at least not for several more years.

* * *

**kyochisa**

* * *

  * **realising they've fallen for each other**



“Heya. I’m Chisa Yukizome. Let’s all strive to become really good friends, okay?” Chisa chirps with a salute and she sits down sharply, back straight, chin up. Most of the class roll their eyes, but Kyosuke blinks and smiles behind his hand.

Chisa’s warm, like the Sun.

At prom, she dances with Kyosuke and he largely ignores her low-cut dress, staring at her beaming face instead.

Chisa’s radiant, like the Sun.

She sobs into his chest in a graveyard that was once a playground, and Kyosuke pulls her closer, whispering that it wasn’t her fault.

Chisa's blinding, like the Sun.


End file.
